yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 043
Surely, You Jest, Part 1 ''', known as '''Resolve Each Their Own! That Which is Wholeheartedly Believable is the forty third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. While the Signers must make their decision to whether or not they must battle the Dark Signers, Crow encounters Lazar at Satellite and challenge him to a duel. Summary Satellite .]] In Satellite, people discuss the appearance of the Earthbound Immortal and the disappearance of the people used to Summon it. One guy states that it's at least got nothing to do with them. In an abandonded building overhead, Crow shouts down that it has everything to do with them. He introduces himself as an ally of justice, who's passing by, before mounting his Duel Runner and soaring over his audience in the direction of the B.A.D. The spectators advise against it, as he could get offered to Summon a monster. Crow advises them to go somewhere safe, and warns the Dark Signers that he is coming. Goodwin's island Yusei reflects on what Goodwin said about the Dark Signers; that they are no longer of this world and worries about Kalin. Luna looks at him in concern. Sitting nearby Akiza observes that he's suffering. Luna is suprised to hear Akiza too knows how Yusei is feeling. Akiza explains that since Yusei cherishes the bonds between friends, having someone close become a Dark Signer is difficult for him. Akiza inquires if Luna is ready to fight. Luna feels she'll be okay, she tells Akiza while remembering Ancient Fairy Dragon, since she has a reason to fight. Akiza finds it remarkable for someone Luna's age to feel as such. Yusei walks by and Luna approaches him to say something. Yusei tells her he'd rather be alone and exits the room. Akiza gets up to leave somewhere else. Luna stands alone to worry over Yusei, while Jack watches from the stairway overhead. In Goodwin's office, Lazar contacts him via monitor to say everything is running smoothly. Outside Yusei sits on a bench, moping about Kalin. He sees Jack approach him and admits to feeling responsible if Kalin is really dead. He continues to blame himself and comes close to crying as he wonders what he's going to do. Jack seizes Yusei by the collar, says he'll tell him what to do and delivers a massive punch to Yusei's stomach. Akiza walks through a garden admiring the roses. She reflects on a conversation she had with her parents. Back then Akiza decided to fight the Dark Signers as a Signer. Setsuko would have prefered if she didn't undertake such a dangerous tasks, as they have just become a family again. Akiza had been happy they had accepted her without turning back, that's why she felt she could't turn away from this either and considered it her duty. Setsuko didn't understand how it was her duty. Akiza explained the Arcadia Movement's motives to bring the world into chaos and she had been one of their members. Setsuko argued back that it wasn't her fault, she was being used. Although Akiza agreed, she can't let things pass, as a disaster is about to hit New Domino City. If her powers have a purpose that involves helping people, she thinks this is it. Hideo was concerned about her powers, if she can't fully control them, they may turn against her. Since she wants to do something she wholeheartly believed in and will have Yusei on her side, Hideo gave his blessing. Setsuko was still concerned, but Hideo encouraged her to have faith in their daughter as she had found what she truely must do. In the present, Akiza thanks her father. Inside a restaurant, Leo excitedly helps himself to plenty of food, towering it up on his plate. Luna finds him and dashes over. Leo invites her to have some of the food, but she tells him off for being the only one who's relaxing. While he argues that it would be waste of good food otherwise, Luna tries to tell him there's no time for that. Leo counters all Luna's points saying he doesn't care since he's not a Signer. Luna gives up and tells him to go picniking in Satellite for all she cares. Leo lowers hs head and ashamedly admits that he won't be going to Satellite. B.A.D. Crow paces through the B.A.D. planning to take care of one or two Dark Signers before Yusei returns. He spots Lazar making his way up a stairs below him. Mistaking him for a Dark Signer, Crow fires down a lasso tieing him up. After jumping down to meet him, Crow finds the rope is now around a pipe, with Lazar nowhere in sight. Lazar emerges from behind a large piece of debris, sniggering that Crow can't catch him with that. Lazar continues to laugh as he runs away, having Crow chase him into a warehouse. On entering Crow has lost Lazar, but the man appears on a crane gradually lowering itself. He says he is neitehr hiding nor running and that Crow shouldn't be here right now. Crow laughs that he was right about Lazar being a Dark Signer. Lazar stats that has been a misunderstanding; he had thought Crow to be the Dark Signer with his criminal markings. The crane reaches the ground and Lazar hops off. He slides a projector out of his sleeve that contains info on marked criminals. Glancing at Crow's profile, he sees he is aquainted with Yusei and Jack. Crow now believes Lazar is not a Dark Sigenr, but demands to know who he is. Lazar apologizes for not doing so earlier and introduces himself as the right hand man of Director Goodwin of the Security Maintenance Bureau, Lazar. He advises Crow not to approach the hole in the area and turns to leave. Crow launches a Duel Disk cuff onto Lazar's Duel Disk, forcing him into a Duel. Crow demands to know why he's here and hadn't his boss told Yusei to defeat the Dark Signers. It being classified information, Lazar says he is not obligated to tell a sewer rat such as Crow. Crow yanks at the cuff and asks who he's calling a "sewer rat" and being a "demon clown", Lazar is in no position to talk. Remarking that Crow is quite a fool, he agrees to Duel. Crow attaches the other end of the cuff to his own Duel Disk and remarks that this will serve as warm up before beating the Dark Signers. Lazar sniggers and both players ready their Duel Disks. Crow goes first and Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" in Attack Mode. Whiping out his projector, Lazar reads that Crow's Deck is centered around the "Blackwings". Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale of the Hurricane" in Attack Mode. He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Lazar observes that Crow has played both a Tuner and a non-Tuner, but hasn't performed a Synchro Summon. Crow laughs and invites Lazar to take his turn. Goodwin's island Jack punches Yusei again. Seeing Yusei look at him like an abandoned pet dog for losing to Kalin, makes Jack sick. He asks where the Yusei Fudo, that dragged him off his throne as King and humiliated him has gone. He claims it wasn't Kiryu that died, but Yusei. Although Kalin was once their friend Jack says he is now their enemy and they must fight him. He orders Yusei to deal with it. Jack makes another swing at Yusei again, but both end up similtaneously punching each other in the cheek. Yusei grasping his pride, claims he is not dead. Jack smiles to see Yusei this way. Luna asks Leo why he said he isn't coming to Satellite. Having lost to Sayer, Leo admits that he doesn't think he can be a hero. He discloses how he'd used to feel Luna was a pain, since her frailness prevented him leaving the house, so he couldn't go to tournaments or any of the King's autograph sessions. Luna admits that she had knew and had always wanted to apologize. She apologizes but, Leo tells her there is no need and she'd only be putting him to shame, since she's "awesome", she's a Signer, a reincarnation of an ancient warrior. How he now feels that he is the one who is holding Luna back and if he went, he'd only be getting in the way. He tries to cheer up the mood, saying her'll still be cheering her on, but Luna starts to cry; as she is also scared and had hoped to have Leo with her when she needs him. She doesn't expect Leo to be a hero, but just there to protect her, like he has always done. Outside Yusei and Jack sit around on the grass. Yusei thanks Jack for opening his eyes. With the Dark Signers pushing the world into danger, Yusei is concerned about his friends in Satellite and what he holds dear. Jack is familiar with Yusei's same old routine and acts unmoved, but takes Carly's glasses out of his jacket and thinks to himself that he also has things to protect. Akiza approachs the boys to tell them she shall fight with them. She is followed by Luna, who is glad to hear Yusei will be going. Next Leo approaches the group. He says that he now knows Yusei is cool because he always fights with belief in himself. he approachs Jack, saying he's also cool, even if he's not King anymore. That's why he plans to be cool just like them. Jack is upset by Leo's comment and tells him off, remarking that a brat like him can never be cool. But to no avail, as Leo repeatedly says that he will. B.A.D. Lazar Sets 3 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Crow is suprised that he didn't even Summon a monster and asks did he not have any monsters in his hand. Although he did have monsters, Lazar sniggers and passes play to Crow. Crow wants to wrap things up quickly, but remarks that Lazar's 3 face-downs will pose an issue to that. Regardless he tries to initiate a swift attack. He first attacks with "Bora the Spear", but Lazar activates "Imperial Manners", which is why he had Summoned no monsters. Both of Crow's monsters are about to be destroyed, but Crow activates his own face-down, "Urgent Tuning" in the hopes of using his monsters for a Synchro Summon, rather than have them destroyed. Although he sees it as a waste of his trump card, it looks to be his only option. Lazar however plays "Discord" disallowing Synchro Summons. "Imperial Manners" resolves, destroying Crow's monsters. Crow is shocked at Lazar's tactics, but Lazar had guessed he was planning to perform a Synchro Summon, judging by Crow's first move. Crow tells him not to get cocky and Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. As Lazar begins his turn, he asks Crow, why he has entered such a dangereous area. Crow retorts back that it's obvious; his surefire combos are going to beat the Dark Signers. Lazar instructs him to drop the matter, as he is no match for the Dark Signers. Crow argues back that it's the duelists with a heated fighting spirit that win in the end. Lazar complements him in a patronizing way, before declaring that he will show him where he stands. Lazar Summons "Jester Lord" and has it attack Crow directly. Crow finds this odd as "Jester Lord" has 0 ATK, but Lazar explains that since "Jester Lord" is the only monster on the field, it gains 1000 ATK for every Spell and Trap Card on the field, giving it 3000 ATK. Crow plays "Dust Tornado" targeting "Discord", in the hopes of having the 2 Traps removed, hence droping "Jester Lord's" ATK to 1000. Lazar plays "Imperial Custom", preventing "Discord's" destruction. With "Dust Tornado" gone, "Jester Lord" has 2000 ATK and attacks Crow, dropping his Life Points to 2000. Crow laughs that Lazar is good and wouldn't have expected such crazy dueling from soneone in the Bureau. Lazar thanks him and complements him on decreasing "Jester Lord's" ATK. Crow embraces himself to enjoy the Duel, for what it's worth. Featured Duels Crow vs. Lazar Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" with its effect. He Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Lazar Sets 3 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and end his turn. Crow attacks Lazar with "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", but Lazar activates "Imperial Manners" to destroy all Attack Position monsters that Crow controls. Crow activates "Urgent Tuning" to make a Synchro Summon before his monsters were destroyed. But Lazar activates "Discord" to negate the Synchro Summon. "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and "Blackwing - Gale of the Hurricane" were destroyed. Crow Sets a card and end his turn. Lazar Summons "Jester Lord" and activates its effect, as he was the only monster on the field, he gains 1000 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card on the field, raising its ATK to 3000. Crow activates "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Discord", but Lazar activates "Imperial Custom" negating the destruction of Continuous Trap Cards. "Jester Lord's" ATK drops to 2000. Lazar attacks Crow with "Jester Lord" (Lazar: 4000 Life Points, Crow: 2000 Life Points). :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the dub, all Japanese kana, kanji and English are replaced by horizontal lines. The third episode to have written language characters (English letters and Japanese kana and kanji) completely erased or replaced with unreadable symbols throughout the episode after The Signs of Time and The Reunion Duel * In the dub, Akiza's (Aki's) cleavage is censored throughout. * In the dub, when Crow sees the lair of the Dark Signers he says that he must go get his Duel Runner, he said nothing in the original. * In the original, the people talking about the Shadow Duel didn't describe it as an Optical Illusion. * In the dub, one of the people says that everyone should Stop crying like a bunch of Kuribohs, in the original the man said that he thought it was all just lies. * In the dub, the people from the Satellite tell Crow not to go to the Dark Signers lair because it's "Scary", in the original, they said that the monster would get him. * In the dub, when Yusei is seen in Goodwin's Mansion, he says that he can't believe that Kalin is a Dark Signer, he said nothing in the original. * In the dub, the scene of Rex Goodwin telling Yusei that the Dark Signers aren't "Part of this world" is replaced with Yusei meeting Kalin as a Dark Signer. * In the dub, when Luna (Luca) sees Yusei she tries to get his attention, she said nothing in the original. * In the original, Yusei hadn't been on the Balcony all morning. * In the original, when Luna (Luca) remembers about Ancient Fairy Dragon she says she's doing this to help someone, she said nothing in the original. * In the original, Luna (Luca) didn't want to have a "Practice Duel" against Yusei. * In the original, Yusei didn't think that he "couldn't take anymore". * In the original, when Jack goes to confront Yusei he tells him that he needs to be strong, he said nothing in the original. * In the original, Yusei didn't used to play "King of the Deck" with Kalin (Kiryu). * In the original, when Akiza (Aki) walks through the Garden she describes it as peaceful and wishes she could stay there forever, she said nothing in the original. * In the original, Akiza's Mother didn't describe the battle against the Dark Signers as "Scary". * In the original, Akiza's (Aki) parents were more supportive of her facing the Dark Signers. * In the original, Leo (Lua) hadn't eaten Breakfast an Hour ago. * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say that he was going to the Roof Top Pool and play some Volleyball. * In the dub, Luna (Luca) saying Leo's (Lua's) name is cut. * In the original, Crow didn't say that "Crow's house of Kick butt is now officially open". * In the dub, the scene of Jack punching Yusei in the face is removed, and is replaced by another shot of him punching Yusei's Stomach again. * In the original, Jack didn't describe Yusei as "Some lost Puppy that's been left at the park". * In the dub, the scene of Jack and Yusei punching each other is removed. * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't describe him standing on the sidelines as "dorky". * In the original, Akiza (Aki) didn't ask if Yusei was "better now". * In the original, Akiza (Aki) didn't ask if Leo (Lua) was coming. * In the original, Crow didn't want to save "Urgent Tuning" for later. * In the original, by the time the duel started Crow stopped believing that Lazar (Jeager) was a Dark Signer, in the dub Crow still thought this. * The words "To Be Continued" are added in the dub. Mistakes * In the Dub, "Imperial Custom" has the same artwork as "Imperial Manners".